Bellator
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Bellator - Warrior ( Latin ) Never Trust A Pretty Face. Especially This One. Indie Summers is the niece of two Victor's, Cashmere and Gloss. Trained in combat since she was 3. She's the beauty of District One. She's got the innocent type of beauty but looks can be deceiving. Will her skill and looks win her the Games or will she win the boy and perish?
1. Chapter One

**~ LAST DAY AT THE ACADEMY ~**

"Indie!" Aunt Cashmere screeches up the stairs. "Marvel's here!"

I dash downstairs and practically leap into the arms of my best friend.

"Marvel! I haven't seen you in ages."

"You saw me yesterday morning."

"Yeah that was ages ago." I say in a 'duh' tone.

Marvel just snickers at my childish antics and gives me a tight hug.

"Whatever you say, squirt."

"Do **NOT** call me that!" I huff in a dangerous tone.

Marvel's been my best friend since we were 5 and we got put in the same class at the Academy. Unfortunately, we got paired together and I've been stuck with him ever since. I'm glad I was, I don't know what I'd do without him now.

"Are you two going to have some breakfast?" Aunt Cashmere asks us.

Marvel looks at me and then answers for the both of us.

"Nah, I think we'll pass. Anyway-"

"We best get going if we want to get to the Academy early. It's our last day at the academy after all." I finish Marvel's sentence for him.

"It's creepy when you two do that." My aunt mutters under her breath.

"Okay but make sure you two eat lunch." Uncle Gloss says in a fake stern tone.

"Yes sir!" I mock salute.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady." He chuckles, I giggle and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Yelling goodbye, I loop my arm through Marvel's and drag him down the path to the Academy.

"Oh yeah!" I whoop victoriously as I pin my mentor, Jamie, to the mat again.

Top of my class in hand-to-hand combat, knives and archery. I've been trained by my aunt and uncle since I was 3, they wanted me to be more prepared for the Games (than the Academy prepares us) in case I was ever picked.

Luckily, this is my last year. I've just got to make it through this Reaping and then I'll be safe.

"Well done Indie." Jamie groans in pain. Offering him my hand, I yank him up off the mat.

"Up next, Finn and Marvel."

I smirk because I know Marvel will annihilate Finn, especially because they despise each other after Marvel beat Finn to a bloody pulp during a brutal training session.

"Alright guys, listen up!" Jamie bellows.

The whole class are breathing wearily and sweating after a challenging day of training.

"It's been an honour to teach you all and it's been a joy to see how well you've all progressed since you were tiny 5 year olds who didn't know how to make a fist. I'm thrilled to have seen you all try 100% and come out on top.

I'm upset to say this is your last training session in the Academy but I'm delighted to say you're the best students I've ever had the pleasure of teaching.

Tomorrow is your last free day before the Reaping, and then the rest of your lives, but the Academy is open for your use.

I'm confident that if one of you get picked for the Games, then the next time we see you, you'll be moving into a mansion in the Victor's Village.

I hope to see some of you becoming mentors at the Academy after these Games are over, and if not then good luck in the future. Farewell and may the odds be ever in your favour."

Our mentor starts to tear up and we all give him a huge round of applause.

Marvel and I collect our stuff from our lockers and thank our mentor on the way out.

"I'm gonna really miss this place Marv." I whisper sadly.

"It's okay. You're top of the class, they already have a mentor position reserved for you." He laughs and hugs me tightly.

"That's if I don't get picked for the Games."

"You won't. Remember my promise? Nothing bad will happen to you as long as I'm alive."

"Yeah.." I trail off in thought.

"Want to stay over mine tonight? We can stay up all night and watch films and talk." Marvel says trying to lift my mood. It works.

"Yes! Let me just get my stuff and shower."

Skipping along the path, I can hear Marvel sniggering at how weird I am.

Glancing around at District One, I hope that tomorrow won't be my last day here, I know everyone feels that way but even Marvel's more scared for me than himself.

I mean, me being the niece of two Victor's, well wouldn't that opt for an interesting Games.


	2. 2

**~ IS THIS MY LAST DAY IN DISTRICT ONE? ~**

Groaning, I roll off of Marvel's bed and get in the shower.

Whilst in the shower, I realise that today might be my last day in District One and I don't want to waste it.

Once I've finished in the shower and quickly dressing, I see that it's only 6:00.

Marvel's still fast asleep so I quietly sneak out the door trying not to wake him and walk to the Academy in a quick pace.

Taking my frustration out on the punching bags, I punch and punch relentlessly without stopping.

My fear is getting the best of me and so I take it out on the only thing I can, the punching bag. I train harder than I ever have before.

The only thought that was running through my head was; Is this my last day at District One?

If I get picked then I need to get back to my family and my Marvel. I am going to do everything it takes to get back home.

By lunch, my knuckles are bloody and bruised down to the bone. It isn't until Marvel finds me and physically stops me from carrying on do I realise how bad they are.

"What's wrong squirt?"

"Don't call me that." I snap.

"What's up Indie? Talk to me."

"We both know what's up. Don't make me say it out loud."

"Say it Indie. It'll help."

"I don't want to."

"Indie. Say it. What are you so worried about?!" Marvel pushes.

"I'm worried I'm gonna die Marvel!" I scream and punch the wall because the bag wasn't enough anymore.

My knuckle would definitely be bruised and the skin broken tomorrow.

Marvel was right though, saying it out loud made a huge weight lift from my shoulders. Instead of yelling at him or taking my anger and fear out on the bag, I break down sobbing.

Marvel sinks to his knees next to me and pulls me tightly to his chest. No words needed to be said, the hug was all the comfort I needed.

I don't know how long we stayed there just sat on the floor but when I look out the window, it was dark but I can't be too sure as my eyes are drooping. I'm not entirely sure what was going on but I was aware of Marvel's strong arms around me, lifting me up and taking me away from the Academy.

 **DISTRICT VILLAGE**

After that, I drift in and out of consciousness a couple of times. I'm not aware of much but I can hear two whispers. Although, I can barely make out the words.

"You know she loves you?" A feminine whisper says.

"I love her too. I don't know what I'll do if she gets picked."

Wait, that sounds like Marvel.

Marvel and Aunt Cashmere are stood at my door.

"Me either. Gloss is in his training room tearing everything up in anguish. I'm in half a mind to join him. We already know she'll probably get picked. It wouldn't surprise me if the poll is rigged. Imagine how entertaining it will be for the Capitol."

"What are we gonna do? I can't volunteer for her."

"We're gonna hope. That's all we can do. Hope and get her sponsors. She's strong, she'll make it."

"I hope so. If not, I don't know what I'll do."

"Me either. Let's go get some sleep and leave her in peace."

"Yeah. I'll make sure to get some sleep."

"Thanks Marvel."

"No problem Cashmere."

I feel the bed dip beside me and I fall back to sleep but it's not without nightmares of seeing Marvel impaled by a spear, surrounded by forest.


	3. 3

**~ WELL, WE ALL SAW THAT COMING ~**

I'm woken by the harsh glare of sunlight peaking through the half drawn curtains. I groan and go to kick Marvel, for not closing them properly last night, but all I feel is the cold side of the bed.

Water sounds can be heard from the bathroom and I guess Marvel is in the shower, we have to look our best for the Reaping.

Oh joy, the Reaping.

That's today at 13:00 and I can already hear the District up and preparing for the big day when our 'lucky champions' would be chosen.

A feast would be thrown in their honour and the whole District has to attend. It's sick and barbaric.

The shower stops running and five minutes later, Marvel pops his head round the door.

"There's still hot water, don't worry." He jokes when he sees my face.

He doesn't realise that hot water isn't what I'm worried about right now.

When I don't crack a smile, like I usually do at Marvel's lame jokes, he comes and sits beside me on the bed.

"What's up Indie?" Marvel says dripping water everywhere.

"I'm scared Marv." My voice cracks and I feel tears burn my eyes but I refuse to cry.

Marvel wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head.

"It'll be okay Indie. I'm not going to let anything take you away from me. I'll protect you. Always and Forever."

"Love you Marv. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Love you too Shortie. Now get in the shower, you stink."

Marvel scrunches up his nose and pushes me away jokingly.

I giggle and stick my tongue out at him whilst grabbing my towel and skipping into the bathroom.

Marvel's mother had bought me a beautiful outfit for the Reaping.

''It's your last year, you have to look your best. I'll even do your hair for you.'' She smiles kindly at me.

Mrs Kentwell (Marvel's mum) had been like a mother to me all these years and knowing I might never see her again, if I got picked, breaks me.

But, I still smile and thank her warmly. Every year, since I was 12, I went over Marvel's and Mrs Kentwell did my hair for the Reaping. Unfortunately, my aunt or uncle could never do it for me as they had to meet with the President before the Reaping began.

My outfit consists of a silk, white dress that had a blue tint with a baby blue ribbon around the waist and some white flats.

My hair is pulled up into a braided bun with two strands of hair framing my face.

''It makes you look innocent. At least this way, other tributes will underestimate you.'' Mrs Kentwell smirks.

Sometimes I forget that she grew up in District One because of how kind she is, but then she says comments like this and I remember that she really is District One material.

''Thank you. I love it.'' I whisper, my voice thick with emotion.

I turn around and hug Mrs Kentwell tightly, she smells like she always does; of jasmine and honey.

The smell of love, care, safety and home.

The smell I associated with family.

After all, the Kentwell's were my family, they practically raised me, along with Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss.

 **TOWN SQUARE**

The dreaded time has finally come, it is 1:00pm and Marvel and I are walking the short path to the square where the Reaping is always held.

We walk in silence but our hands are clasped tightly together and that's all the support we need; each other's strength.

After two minutes, but what feels like two hours, we finally reach the square. Marvel and I part ways but not before he gives me a swift kiss on my cheek.

He's never done that before.

I go to stand right at the back with the other girls my age and quickly spot my friend Iris, I go to stand by her but we don't speak.

No one ever speaks at the Reaping.

Iris gives me a small smile but then turns her attention back to the front, she's one of the District members that wants to get picked for the honour of representing our District in the games, I'm not.

Neither is Marvel.

Our escort, Paloma, comes on stage once everyone is present and puts on the ridiculous film that we have to watch every year.

I swear, it's some of our District members favourite film. I bet they watch it for fun.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour! We're going to start with the males first today!" Paloma says, a little too excitedly once the film is over.

I roll my eyes and wait for her to just hurry up and pick the names. Paloma goes over to the boys bowl and takes her time picking the name.

"Our male tribute is, Marvel Kentwell." Paloma says loudly.

My heart stops and it takes all I have to not scream and focus on breathing normally.

The boys in Marvel's section clap him on the back as he walks past and Marvel walks up confidently to the stage.

He avoids eye contact with me.

Iris looks at me and wraps her arm around my shoulders discreetly, knowing just how much emotional pain I'm in, she's friends with Marvel also.

"Now, for the female tribute. Indiana Summers."

Well, we all saw that coming.


	4. 4

**~ I'M NOT READY TO SAY GOODBYE ~**

Holding my head up high, I walk up to the stage trying to look proud. I try to look calm but inside, of course I'm freaking out.

Even after years of training, I'm not prepared for this, I don't want to brutally murder children younger than me.

The whole town square started muttering because they all knew of mine and Marvel's friendship. I kept praying that someone would volunteer for Marvel.

No one did.

They couldn't.

It was against the rules in District One to volunteer for an 18 year old tribute. I think it was something to do with the fact that the 18 year old tributes were the most skilled and would be the most victorious.

"Ladies and Gentleman, District One's tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games! And the odds be ever in your favour."

Nobody claps this year.

Nobody knows how to feel about the tributes this year.

Peacekeepers usher Marvel and I into the building and into separate rooms, I don't even get a chance to say a word to him. The doors slam shut behind me and I'm left in depressing silence.

"You have two minutes." A peacekeeper says pushing someone through the door and into the room with me.

I turn around and see Jamie, my mentor, standing there with a forlorn look on his face.

"Jamie." I breath out and jump into his arms, I refuse to cry but Jamie still consoles me as if I was.

"Your aunt and uncle can't be here to say goodbye but they said they'll talk to you on the train." Jamie says softly.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me Jamie. And I don't just mean teaching me to fight but also teaching me how to survive and just being there for me over the years. I'm sorry I won't be able to put your hard work to use." I start to ramble.

"Indiana, listen to me. Nobody in this District wants to lose you or Marvel and we all know both of you will refuse to let the other one die, so you two will probably end up being the finals. But trust me, this District does not want to see you give up.

You have to fight Indiana.

You can not give up.

This District can not lose you. Either of you. So no matter what, you will try."

It was at that point that I start to tear up so all I can do is nod and hug Jamie tighter.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye, Jamie."

"I'm sure you'll make it back to us. Promise me Indie, promise me you'll at least try. Even if you lose Marvel."

"I promise Jamie."

"We all love you Sweetie. I'm sorry this is happening to you and Marvel. I was rooting for you two."

Before I can ask Jamie what he means about Marvel and I, Peacekeepers come in and drag him out and I'm left alone to my thoughts again.

My next visitors to say goodbye are a sombre Mr Kentwell and a hysterical Mrs Kentwell. Mrs Kentwell throws her arms around me and sobs into my shoulder, whilst Mr Kentwell rubs Mrs Kentwell's shoulder in comfort.

''I'm sorry this is happening to you and Marvel. You two were meant to grow old together. Be together." Mrs Kentwell blubbers.

"Sweetie, don't." Mr Kentwell warns but his voice wavers.

It's at this point that I actually break down in tears. Seeing the people that helped raise me, for the last time, really makes me stop and think about what is happening to me. Mr Kentwell joins in the hug as I start sobbing as well.

"Hey now Pretty Girl, don't cry. Everything will be okay." Mr Kentwell says soothingly.

''I'm not ready to say goodbye. Not to you guys. Not to my Aunt and Uncle. Not to Jamie. Not to the District. Not even to the Academy. And especially not to Marvel." I hiccup.

"Shh Sweetie. You'll be fine. I know you will. We'll see each other again." Mrs Kentwell whispers, "Especially if Marvel has his way."

"What?" I lift my head up from Mr Kentwell's shoulder to give Mrs Kentwell a questioning look.

Before Mrs Kentwell could answer me, the Peacekeepers came in and start pushing them out.

"Wait, I'm not done. Please, five more minutes." I plead.

"Your time's up." The Peacekeeper says in a monotone.

"No!" I scream and try to go after them but the Peacekeeper push me back. "I love you both, thank you for everything!" I yell at Mr Mrs Kentwell's backs.

"We l-" The door cuts them off and I'm left alone again.

"It's time to go." Two Peacekeepers walk in and escort me out the room.

 **CAPITOL TRAIN**

As I'm walking to the train, the residents of District One are crowding around watching. Usually, they'd all be cheering but instead this year, everyone looks on with sad looks on their faces. The silver gleam of the train catches my eye and suddenly I have trouble walking. The Peacekeepers put their hands on my back and urge me forwards gently.

Even though Peacekeepers aren't seen as nice to the other Districts, they were always kind to us due to the close knit relationship between District One and Two.

The Peacekeepers lead me into the dining cart where Paloma, Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss are sat. However, I don't see Marvel anywhere.

"Marvel is in his room, why don't I show you to yours?" Paloma tells me with a smile, clearly knowing what I am looking around for.

My aunt and uncle are sat on a loveseat and my uncle is whispering to my aunt, whose head is buried into my uncle's chest. I swear I hear sniffles coming from her, and my heart breaks at hearing my aunt cry.

I've never heard her cry before. Not even when my parents died.

"Sounds good." My voice wavers.

I give one last glance at my aunt and uncle. My uncle looks up and gives me a fake smile but I see the tears in his eyes.

Paloma gives me a sad smile and leads me to another cart that only has two doors.

"This one's yours obviously," Paloma pointed to the door that said 'District One Female Tribute', "And that one's Marvel's. I know you're not on the train long but it's just to freshen up and collect yourself." She points at the other door.

"Thank you Paloma."

"Anytime Sweetie."

I watch Paloma walk down the hall and wait until the click of her heels have gone, before slipping into Marvel's room.

"Hiya Stranger, you avoiding me?"

"Not now Indie. Just leave me alone."

"Whoa Marvel. What's wrong? Talk to me."

I said leave me alone Indiana. Go away. Please" Marvel said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Um, sure."

I slowly back out the room and walk into my room, I hope Marvel is going to be okay by tomorrow and maybe he's just scared right now. Although, there is a tiny part of my brain that says maybe we aren't friends anymore. That this is it for us.

That he's pushing me away because it will make killing me easier.

And that part of my brain is screaming the loudest. I decide to take a shower and whilst the hot water washes over me, I let out all the tears from today's events out.

I'm never going to get to see District One again and that kills me more than knowing I will actually die in a week.


	5. 5

**~ HOME SWEET CAPITOL ~**

"There it is!" Paloma squeals, an hour later as the Capitol comes into view.

Home sweet Capitol. Marvel strolls up to the window, next to Paloma, to gawk at the lavish Capitol. I stay in my seat and roll my eyes, the Capitol was something I saw pretty much once every month, it wasn't anything grand to me.

Well, that's not true actually.

I used to love going to the Capitol and seeing the other Victor's and how different the Capitol culture was to District One's culture.

I've actually become good friends with Finnick and Johanna, even though they're a lot older than me. I go and stand neat Marvel to take my last good look at the whole of the Capitol.

However, considering the circumstances that I'm in, I am not looking forward to it this time.

My aunt and uncle join us as the train pulls into the station and stops.

"Okay you two. Remember: wave and smile. They'll eat it up. Act like you're honoured to be here." Uncle Gloss tells us.

I scoff in disgust, "Honoured? They expect us to be honoured! We're being pampered to be slaughtered! That's all they want from us. Death. As long as we make a good show of it!"

"Indiana. Don't." My aunt says sharply. "You have no choice. None of us have a choice. We don't want you to go through this but considering you have to, we're going to make damn sure one of you win."

"Exactly. One of us. Only one of us is coming out of there. Make sure it's Marvel." I say before storming off the train and into the screaming crowd, before any of them can reply to me.

I've done this so many times that it's almost like I'm on auto pilot as I smile and wave.

Marvel quickly catches up with me and we walk side by side into the grand building of the Capitol Headquarters' where we are going to live for the last week of our lives.

Marvel slips his hand into mine and I smile at the familiar reassurance.

"Well done. You did wonderfully. They loved you." Paloma simpers as she leads us into a white room.

I notice that my aunt and uncle are nowhere to be seen, they've probably gone to find the other mentors. I'm almost sad that I won't be there with them this year but then I remember that at least the other girls in my year are safe. My friends will never have to go through this.

"-Okay, I'm going to go find your stylists and you two will wait here until you're called, it's just for a bit of cleaning up."

I tune back into the conversation and catch the tail end of what Paloma was saying before she quickly dashes out the room.

"Did you really mean what you said on the train?" Marvel says bluntly breaking the silence.

"I-I'm sorry. W-what?" I stutter stupidly.

"About making sure that I'm the one that comes out of the arena."

"Oh that.. Of course I did. I made some arrangements with some of the other mentors that I know, to make sure you get more sponsors and help than me. I don't know how I'd live if I survived, knowing that you died and I didn't save you. I wouldn't be able to live without my best friend at my side."

"And you think I can?!" Marvel yells.

I flinch but say nothing.

"Are you really that stupid?! I'd rather die than live without you. Or at least know you're safe. You had no right! No right to do that without at least asking me." Marvel finishes breathing heavily before pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry.." I mumble into his shoulder.

"Indie, I need to tell you something before all this happens. It's important." Marvel pulls away from the hug and looks me dead in the eye.

"Of course, Marv. You can tell me anything."

"I-."

"Okay, we're ready for you now." A voice interrupts Marvel before he can say anything.

A man and woman stand at the door waiting for us. Marvel shakes his head and looks away from before going with the guy but he looks back at me before he goes, and I swear I saw a hint of regret in his eyes before he looks away and I don't see him again.


	6. 6

**~ PAMPERED PRINCESS ~**

After what felt like hours of cleaning, waxing and lucking, I am finally deemed Capitol worthy. I feel like a pampered princess, I dread to think what the lesser districts have to go through seeing as they don't get the luxuries District 1 gets.

My stylist, Phoenix, hovers around me inspecting my hair and makeup and when he decides that it is to his taste, he makes me close my eyes and I feel a slinky fabric cover my body.

"Okay, you can open them now." Phoenix chuckles.

I open my eyes and gasp. Looking in the mirror, I don't see me. Instead, there is this beautiful silver goddess.

Phoenix has put me in a silver dress with glitter and fake diamonds here and there to make it look like I'm glowing, when the light hits me. My hair is styled with beach curls and silver glitter in it with a silver headband on top. The whole look is topped up with very high, silver stilletos making even my small frame look taller.

"We wanted to make you look powerful whilst still keeping the luxury theme. And of course, we didn't want the niece of two powerful Victors to look ridiculous." Phoenix explains.

"It's beautiful. I love it, you did an astounding job." I smile kindly at him.

"Thank you Indiana."

"Okay, it's time for the parade. Come on you two." Paloma sticks her head around the door. "Wow Indiana, you look stunning. The men won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

I feel my cheeks heat up and I let out a small chuckle before following them down to the chariots.

My eyes quickly fall on Marvel's tall form. He looks breath taking in a silver toga type thing. He looks rather powerful towering over his stylist and practically every other tribute. I hurry my pace and reach Marvel quickly. When Marvel sees me his eyes widen a little but it's probably in shock because of how different I look.

"Hey Giant. You look good." I greet Marvel.

"M-Me? Have you seen y-you?" Marvel splutters.

I blush again and give Marvel a friendly smile.

"Whatever, dork. Have you made any allies yet?"

"I was talking to the guy from 2 and obviously we're going to be allies because we're the Careers. The girl is smaller than you, which is surprising."

"Oh shut up." I glare playfully.

However, our conversation is quickly cut short because Phoenix comes over.

"Alright you two. Up on to the chariot. Obviously you go first so make sure you wave and smile. Get them to love you." Phoenix advises.

I just nod before getting onto the chariot. When all the other tributes are on their chariots, they all start to line up. And then before I can count to three, to prepare myself, Marvel and I are met with the screams of the Capitol.

Marvel wraps his arm around my waist and tells me that the Capitol will love it. So I wrap one arm around him too and use my other hand to wave and blow kisses.

Just like Aunt Cashmere told me to.

The screams of the Capitol get louder.

A couple minutes later, gasps join the screams and I look up at the screens to see what it is and I see what looks like flames coming from the back.

District 12.

The girl who volunteered.

President Snow gives his usual Tribute Parade speech and then our chariots are moving again.

"Did you see District 12?" Marvel asks me the second our feet are back on solid ground.

"Yes Marvel." I say blandly.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I don't care. They're not going to last long anyway. They're from 12."

"Well yeah but-"

"Marvel, that was all for show. They're still going to lose. Look at the boy, he looks petrified. He won't even last longer than the bloodbath." I point out.

Marvel turns to look at him and notices I'm right.

The boy from District 12 looks absolutely terrified.

When he catches us looking at him, he visibly gulps and quickly turns away. I smirk and turn to Marvel.

"See?"

Marvel starts to say something but I don't hear him because my eyes have found the piercing blue eyes that seem to belong to the guy from District 2.

He's gorgeous.

His blonde hair is styled perfectly.

Those eyes look like they could see right through and that build: damn.

Especially those arms.

I realise I was staring when the guy from 2 catches my eye and winks at me, with those perfect, pink lips twisted into a smirk.

I quickly turn to Marvel and strike up conversation.

"Hey, can we go back? These heels are killing me, And I've got to get this crap off of my face." I interrupt whatever Marvel was saying to Phoenix.

"Uh yeah sure." Phoenix answers.

Unfortunately, District 2 join us in the elevator and I'm forced to stand next to the guy. It doesn't help that he keeps looking at me and he smells amazing. I have to force myself to stare at the floor and not make eye contact.

Luckily, the elevator ride doesn't last long but I can feel his gaze on my back as I leave the elevator.

For some stupid reason, I turn my head to look at him and we make eye contact before the elevator doors close. I shake my head at my own stupidness before going into the room labelled District 1 Female Tribute.

"Don't be too long though. Your mentors want you to sit down and watch the Reaping's with them in half an hour." Paloma calls after us.

I quickly strip out of my dress and find some comfy, black yoga pants and a vest in the wardrobe and place them on the bed. I grab a towel and quickly jump into the shower and let the hot water wash over me.

I could stay in here forever. Although I know I have to face my aunt and uncle at some point.


	7. 7

**~ DAMN BLUE EYES ~**

Taking a deep breath, I check my reflection, making sure my crazy, wet hair is secured tightly in it's French plaits, before stepping out of my room. As I round the corner, I stop at the sight before.

The tributes from 2 are sat on the sofa next to Marvel and my aunt and uncle are chatting away with Brutus and Enobaria.

"Hey Indie. We've been waiting for you. I forgot how long you take to shower." Uncle Gloss jokes.

I laugh along with the others but I'm still curious as to why the District 2 tributes are here.

"Hey kiddo." Brutus greets and stands up to give me a hug.

"Hey Brutus. Good to see you."

"Yeah it's been a while kid. Shame about the circumstances that we're seeing each other again."

I can't bring myself to say anything and just give him a tight smile. Enobaria just hugs me without saying anything.

"We thought we'd watching the Reaping with the District 2 tributes. You know, seeing as you're going to be allies, thought it would be a good idea to get to know each other." Aunt Cashmere explains to me.

"It's a great idea." Marvel tells her, as he notices the baffled look on my face. "Indie, this is Cato and Clove."

I smile at both of them and settle down on the sofa. I'm sat between Marvel and Cato and I shuffle uncomfortably not sure what to do, or where to look.

Cato is wearing grey sweatpants and a black wife beater, and he looks extremely good in them. I don't say much to Cato but I quickly strike up conversation with Clove. We're just about to get into a debate about the best way to hold a knife, when the Capitol emblem comes up on the TV and Ceasar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith start talking.

"Welcome to the start of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. We've already met our tributes and some of them left quite an impression in the Tribute Parade. I may have already picked my favourite. What about you, Claudius?" Ceasar opens with his upbeat voice.

"Oh yes definitely Ceasar. There are so many interesting tributes to choose from this year."

I roll my eyes at the stupid comments. Picking favourites as if we were some characters in a stupid TV show. These are our lives that are being played but of course, to Capitol idiots this is all just a big game.

"As usual, we will watch the Reaping's and then the Tribute Parade. This year we've decided to shake things up a little, so we're going to start with District 12." Ceasar lets out a fake laugh.

I shuffle closer to Marvel and rest my head on his shoulder, I feel Cato's eyes on me but focus my gaze on the screen where the District 12 girl, Katniss Everdeen, volunteers for her sister.

She got guts, I'll admit but that doesn't mean she's got skill on a battlefield.

The boy, Peeta, looks just as terrified as he did earlier. In fact, he looks like he's about to cry.

District 11 comes on next and when I see the female tribute, my stomach turns and I have the strong urge to throw up. Instead, I grab Marvel's hand and squeeze, feeling him squeeze back in reassurance.

The female tribute is twelve years old and she has big doe eyes that just scream innocence. I hate the games even when it's eighteen year old but the minute a twelve year old is reaped.

That's when it's too far.

I tune out for the rest of the Reaping's because all the other competition doesn't even look like competition, they all look weak and easy to pick off.

However, I sit up straight when District 2's Reaping comes on.

When Clove is reaped, her face is completely blank as she walks up to the stage, devoid of any emotion. And when she's stood up on the stage, she stands proudly. It's pretty impressive. Enobaria claps Clove on the back and I can see her smile.

Then it's on to the boys. However, Cato's name isn't called but the minute the boy's name is called out, I can hear someone yelling that they volunteer.

The boys in Cato's section part and let him through, I can see why, he's bigger than the rest of them and the way he carries himself reeks of authority.

And there's that damn smirk plastered on his lips.

I turn my head to gauge Cato's reaction at watching him volunteer but that familiar smirk is there and I see he was already looking at me, as if seeing if I'm intimidated. Instead, I just give him a similar smirk and give him a look that says 'impressive'.

Cato, clearly happy with my reaction, turns back to the TV just as Marvel's name is called. A lump forms in my throat as I watch him walk up to the stage a second time.

Marvel wraps an arm around me and pulls me tightly to his side. The Capitol anthem starts after my name was called and then the Tribute Parade starts. The Parade doesn't last long and after that, the TV shuts itself off.

"Okay well, I'm heading to bed." Aunt Cashmere announces and Gloss, Brutus and Enobaria all nod their heads in agreement.

"You four don't stay up too late. You need to be awake, alert and ready for training tomorrow." Brutus advises.

We all murmur things like 'sure', 'of course', 'night'.

Once our mentors have gone, we start talking.

"Cato, man, that was an impressive Reaping." Marvel chuckles.

"Thanks. Yours was too." Cato replies and then they start talking about how they were top of class and other stuff, trying to out man the other.

I roll my eyes and see Clove doing the same.

"I thought Clove was better than both of you." I interject, Clove and I start giggling at the stunned looks on their faces.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

As it gets rather late, the conversation turns away from weapons and fighting techniques, and turns to life back home.

"So, you two seem pretty close. Are you a couple?" Clove asks Marvel and I.

"No. Definitely not." I say the same time as Marvel. Cato raises an eyebrow at me questioningly.

"We've been best friends since we were five." I explain.

Clove face gets a little grave at the information.

"Oh my, I'm sorry that you two are here. And that you're being forced to do this." Clove hugs me and I smile at her.

"Well, it's getting late and I'm beat. I'm going to go to bed." Marvel says cutting the awkward tension that's built.

"Yeah good idea." Clove agrees.

Marvel walks to his room as Clove walks towards the elevator.

"Hey, I think you're extremely brave for managing to get through this." Cato whispers to me.

"Thanks." I whisper back, I'm rather surprised that Cato would say something like that to me.

"Well, goodnight." Cato says a little awkwardly.

I quickly hug him before stepping back. Cato walks into the elevator and the last thing I saw before the doors shut was that stupid smirk and those damn blue eyes.


	8. 8

**~ NICE ASS ~**

Screeching is the only way to describe how my aunt woke me up. By screeching.

"Indie, I love you but I swear, if you don't get your scrawny ass out of bed, I will murder you before you even enter those Games!" The shrill screech of my extremely stressed Aunt rang through the room.

Groaning, I haul myself out of bed and practically crawl towards the shower.

Walking out of the bathroom, towelling my hair dry, I notice an outfit laid out on my bed for me.

It's simple, black and red with a simple 1 on the shoulder. I dress quickly before stepping out of my room.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd drowned in the shower." My uncle chuckles, stood by the elevator.

I shake my head with a smile playing on my lips before grabbing a granola bar and walking towards the elevator where Marvel and my aunt are also stood.

"Okay, today is about showing the other tributes that you're not to be messed with. Show a little of what you can do but not all." Uncle Gloss informs us.

"And spend a lot of time with District 2. Show the other tributes that the Career Pack alliance is as strong as it is every year." Aunt Cashmere adds on.

I roll my eyes but nod my head in agreement before stepping out of the elevator, when it comes to a quick end.

"Oh and Indie, keep your smart mouth to yourself." My aunt warns.

Luckily, the elevator doors close and she's out of sight before I have the chance to tell her what I think of her comment.

 **TRAINING CENTER**

I go to turn to Marvel to ask how he was but I notice that he's already gone and talking to Cato. Sighing, I walk over to Clove.

"Good morning, Clover." I say, emphasising the incorrect name.

All I get in return is a glare.

"Ha ha Miss Wise Ass. You just wait until we spar. I'll get you back for that."

"But you're so cute and dainty." I continue to tease the girl, and instead of a death threat, she just lets out a laugh.

"Under different circumstances, I believe we could be friends."

After District 12 come in late, and we've been briefed on the rules and regulations, I walk over to the knot tying station whilst the other three immediately go towards their chosen weapons. Predictable.

Whilst tying my knots, I scope out the competition.

I notice Clove is extremely good with knifes, which I expected considering she's small and agile.

Marvel went straight to the spears, something he's always been rather good at.

The female tribute from 5 is identifying all the different plants that could be in the arena and she is clearly experienced when it comes to agriculture as she doesn't make a single mistake.

District 12's female tribute hasn't tried any weapons yet but I can see her continuously looking at the bow and arrow station, looks like we've got another archer.

Glimmer, District 4's tribute, is at the archery station but she is comically failing and spends half of her time gawking at Cato.

And then of course, there's Cato.

Predictably, Cato's choice of weapon is a sword and I must admit, he looks good wielding it. His muscular arms flex with every movement and the veins in his arm before more defined when his sword clashes with the trainer.

Now that is not a sword I'd want to be on the receiving end of.

Cato looks like a mighty god.

Due to the fact that I have the worst luck in the history of Panem, Cato catches me gazing at him and winks at me before I can avert my gaze. Against my will, my cheeks flare up and I can see the smug bastard smirk from my peripheral view.

Trying to keep some of my dignity intact, I walk over to the sparring station and after 15 minutes, I take down the trainer. Then Clove walks over and makes good on her promise to get back.

Thirty minutes later, and we're still sparring, neither of us willing to give up but both of us too exhausted to put it any actual effort. Eventually, we stop due to it being the end of training.

"Nice footwork." Is all I manage to get out.

Clove chuckles and replies with a, "You've got a mean right hook." Clove is already sporting a bruise on her cheek and nods when I inform her to put some ice on it.

As we trudge towards the elevator, I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Oi Summers. You're sparring with me tomorrow." Cato smirks.

"You're on." I say with narrowed eyes, trying to seem threatening in my exhausted state but all Cato does is chuckle.

Cato picks me up and slings me over his shoulder before carrying me into the elevator where Clove and Marvel are waiting.

"Nice ass." I joke, not really joking but Cato doesn't need to know that.

"You too." Cato chuckles and settles me down so that I can walk into my suite.

I feel a sharp tap on my ass as I'm walking out and turn around to see Clove trying not to laugh and Cato gazing up at the ceiling, pretending to be oblivious to what he just did.

Shaking my head, I just walk straight past Marvel, who was staring at me liked I'd grown three heads, and right into my room.


	9. 9

**~ WE'RE ALL CHILDREN ~**

Nervous was the only way to describe how I felt. Tonight is the night of the Tribute Interview's and I have been told to work the angle of beautiful yet shy. Luckily, shy is something I excel at.

All week, Cato and I have been training together and the sparring matches we have always end up in a draw as neither of us give up. The incident of him slapping my ass hasn't been mentioned at all.

In the evenings, Cato and Clove would come down to our suite and all four of us would talk until late night. Marvel hasn't spoken to me apart from one word here and there since the first day of training.

My dress is a beautiful flowing golden dress that shimmers when the light hits it, I look like an elegant mermaid.

"Oh Indie, you look so gorgeous. Your parents would be proud." My aunt Cashmere fawns.

"That I'm being sent to die?" I scoff.

"Baby girl please, if we could stop this we would, but we can't, so at least try for us. None of us have a choice."

"And what if I win? I become like you and Uncle Gloss. Destined to spend my life running and back forth the Capitol doing whatever President Snow wants. Watching my children being sacrificed and knowing that they think it's for the greater good." I rant.

My aunt just wraps me up in a tight hug.

"I know this is hard for you, I know. I lost a sister and a brother-in-law, I know it's hard. I can't bear to watch you go through this but you have to. You have no idea what it'll do to me and Gloss if you don't make it out of these games."

"I don't want to die." My voice crack slightly.

"You won't." My aunt says firmly. "Now, wipe your eyes, don't smudge your makeup and put on a brave face. Don't let anyone see that you're scared."

"But if I ain't scared, I ain't human."

"Then don't let them know how human you are."

 **INTERVIEWS**

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Cato chuckles as I walk towards him.

All he gets in reply is a flip of the bird.

"Well, I've seen mutts that look better than you." I joke with a small wink.

"I love your dress!" Clove gushes.

"Thanks, your is amazing too."

Clove is wearing a short black dress that when the light hits it, it reflects gold and silver hints.

I turn to look at Marvel and see him looking smarter than he ever has before.

"You look nice." I say timidly, unsure if he'll jus ignore me like usual.

"T-thanks, y-"

Whatever Marvel was about to say gets cut off as someone calls Marvel's name for his interview to begin.

"Princess, you look amazing." I jump at the sound of Cato's voice in my ear and turn to meet his bright blue eyes inches away from mine. My breath gets caught in my throat.

"Thanks. You look good too." I say breathily.

"Nervous?"

"Not at all. I'm used to talking to Ceasar."

"I didn't mean the interview."

Our conversation is cut short as I hear my name being called, walking away from Cato I can feel my heartbeat return to normal.

"Wait here please and walk forward once your name has been called." Someone informed me.

"Next up we have someone we all know and love. The Capitol's sweetheart and District 1's tribute, Indie!" Ceasar Flickerman bellows from on stage.

I stroll onto the stage trying to give off an aura of confidence and judging by the screams of the Capitol, I'm hoping it's working.

"Welcome Indie, how are you enjoying your time in the Capitol?" Ceasar asks.

''Truthfully Ceasar, it's a lot different this year. More work.'' I let out a small giggle.

"Yes, it is under unfortunate circumstances that you're here this time. But as usual, we are honoured to have you here.''

"I'm honoured to be here. The Capitol is my second home.'' I simper.

I can hear many ''aw's'' coming from the audience.

''So, Indie, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Personally, I don't believe anyone is ready until they're in that arena." I hope my voice doesn't sound shaky and I clench my fists so that the cameras don't catch just how nervous I am.

"We don't have much time but I have to ask. We've watched you grow and now you're a beautiful young lady with looks to die for. Is there anyone waiting for you back home?"

My heart clenches and my breath catches in my throat. Marvel, is what I wish to say.

"Just some friends. No special male presence." Is what I actually say.

"Has anyone ever managed to catch your eye?" Ceasar presses further.

I'm about to reply with a definite no but something stops me. I see bright, blue eyes and amazing arms, accompanied with a smirk pop into my head.

Luckily, I am saved from the torture of answering as we run out of time and I all but run off stage.

 **LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

Marvel likes someone. And he never told me.

After freeing myself from the dress and putting on some comfy sweats, I decided to watch the other tribute's interviews. Some of them were rather interesting and I found out some facts about my opponents.

Clove has a twin sister that she's fighting for.

Glimmer, tried to appear sexy and ready but instead came across as a child. No one could blame her for that though. She is a child. We all. We're all children forced to play adults in somebody else's war.

District 12 decided to go for an 'in love' approach to buy sponsors, it's a good tactic but unfortunately, they're an outlying district and have no hope. Not that that's their fault.

Cato's was intriguing.

Due to prior conversations, I had already discovered that Cato was under a lot of pressure from his father to win the Games.

His father was the reason he volunteered.

Cato has a lot of younger brothers and sisters and so he feels like it's his duty to care for them. I'm the only person who knows that the boy Cato volunteered for was his brother.

However, Cato went for the confident appeal and instead of seeming like the Cato I had grown to know, he came across as brutish and bloodthirsty.

Marvel's was the worst though. It was only short but in that short amount of time, he had managed to hurt my heart. Marvel had kept a secret crush from me for years, which was surprising as we told each other absolutely everything.

Everything. What a load of bullshit that was.

The worst was yet to come. When Marvel was asked if he got along with me, his response was, ''I've never really spoken to her. She seems rather stuck up and not at all the type of person I could befriend.''

The whole of Panem heard that. My friends back home, Marvel's family, all heard him call me stuck up. As if we hadn't been friends since we were tiny.

A rapt knock at the door stops my thoughts from getting too dark and as I pull open the door, I see just the person I wanted to see.


	10. 10

**~ HEART SHATTERED ~**

''Hey Sweetpea." My uncle Gloss said softly.

"Hi.." I trail off.

My voice chokes and I realise I've been trying so hard not to cry.

"Oh Honey.. It's okay."

With that, I broke into tears in my uncles arm.

"H-he." I sobbed unable to form words.

"I know Indie, I know. And I know it hurts but you'll get over it." My uncle tries to say soothingly.

"You mean because soon I'll be forced to fight him to the death? We told each other everything, at least that's what I thought. And the fact that he humiliated me. Everyone in District 1 would've seen that!"

"Indie, keep all that rage for tomorrow. You'll need it. But that's not what I'm here for."

"You're not here to give me tips?" I sniffle.

"Of course not. You don't need them, I know you'll win. I'm here to give you this." My uncle pulls out a beautiful locket and when he opens it, there's a picture of my mother and father, just before their games on one side and my aunt and uncle on the other.

"I was told to give this to you when you needed it most. Your mother was very strict about that. There's a letter to. I'll leave you alone to read it but Indie, your aunt and I love you so much and when you enter that arena, we will be with you every step of the way."

"I love you too Uncle Gloss."

Placing the letter on my bed, I decided I wasn't in the best emotional state to read it.

As much as I wanted to know what my mother had written for me all those years ago, I needed to clear my head so I could be focused for tomorrow.

Apparently, Cato decided to ruin that plan as the knock at the door was him.

Opening the door, I came face to face with what appeared to a frustrated Cato, he seemed to be waging a war inside his own head.

"Uh hey Cato, do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Cato mumbled before shutting the door behind him.

"So, what's up?" You say awkwardly trying to diffuse the sudden tension between you two.

"Um, I'm not sure. I wasn't sure if I should come but seeing you in that dress and then what Marvel said. He's lucky I didn't beat him. Little shit. Too blind to see how amazing you are" Cato seemed to ramble to himself.

"Cato." I cut him off placing my hand on his arm.

Cato stops taking and takes in deep breaths looking at my hand on his arm and then back up at me. Consciously, I go to remove my hand from his arm but he grabs it and pulls me towards him.

"I know I've only known you for about a week but it feels so much longer than that." He whispers before crashing his lips on mine.

"Wait, we can't do this. We're going into the arena tomorrow. We'll end up trying to kill each other. And no amount of feelings can change that.'' I try and reason.

"All the more reason to do this then." Cato argues.

At that point, I decide he's right and give in pressing my lips against his once more. Cato deepens the kiss and pulls me down onto the bed on top of him.

 **3RD PERSON P.O.V**

Cato and Indie were too busy with each other and enjoying their possible last night on Earth that they failed to notice the door open and close soon after.

Marvel walked back to his room with tears falling down his face, with each step his heart shattered more and more.

He should have been happy, his plan of pushing Indie away had worked so why did it hurt so much to see her with someone else?

(A/N: Sorry this chapter was so small. It was a filler but it was also important)


	11. 11

**~ BITCH FACE ~**

Yawning, I try to stand up but find myself pinned to the bed by a muscular arm. Snores pour out of Cato's mouth and he looks so at peace that I don't want to wake him.

However, he had to be back in his room before everyone else woke and discovered him in my bed.

"Cato, you need to wake up. C'mon Cato. Up." You try prodding, poking and pinching him awake but nothing worked until you kicked him in the shin.

"Bloody hell woman! Your feet are freezing."

"Sorry but I had to get you up somehow." I snicker.

"You could've tried a nicer method." Cato wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh shut up. You need to leave before my aunt and uncle wake up."

"Okay I'm going. But Indie, I meant what I said last night. I like you. I know it won't work but you should know before we enter that arena." Cato says with his handle on the door.

I cross the room and press my lips to his lightly.

"I like you too. Now shoo!"

"I'll see you in the arena."

"Can't wait." I say sarcastically.

Cato shoots me one last gorgeous smirk before darting out the room.

 **THE "BIG" DAY**

"I'm not really sure what to say right now but just know this, your uncle and I will do everything we can to help you. I love you so much Sweetie, you may be my niece but you're like my daughter as well. Your parents would be proud of the young woman you've become. Now I'm not going to say goodbye because I know you'll come out of this." Aunt Cashmere kisses the top of my head as I walk towards the Jet.

Marvel, Cato and Clove were already sat down and I took the seat next to Cato, opposite Marvel.

"Morning Princess." Cato smirks and winks at me.

I just roll my eyes and turn to start a conversation with Clove, completely ignoring Marvel. Eventually Cato joins in as the other tributes start to arrive.

Marvel stays quiet the whole time, not even looking at anyone else.

After every tribute has arrived, District 12 being last, as always, the jet begins to ascend taking us away from the Capitol and to wherever the hell the arena was.

A woman came up to us with a weird looking gadget in her hand. Marvel held his arm out for her and she injected the needle into his arm, he winced in pain but didn't let out any noise. The gadget beeped and she looked at it satisfied.

Our trackers, my aunt and uncle had warned me about this part.

"Cato, give me your hand." I whispered to the blonde boy next to me as the woman made her why over to me.

"Why?" He whispered back but wasn't given an answer as the woman made her way over to me.

Grabbing his hand, I hid our intertwined hands between us and held out my other arm.

It stung like a bitch and the little metal in my arm lit up as the gadget beeped and the woman moved on to Clove.

Cato stayed quiet until after she'd done his arm.

"Alright 1, what was that about?"

"Aw I didn't know you cared 2." I tease him.

I was met with a bitch face.

"Okay fine. I don't like needles that's all."

Cato looks at me with understanding and then goes back to staring at the floor.

Down the jet, I could hear the District 12 female making a fuss.

"What is that?" She asked worriedly about three times before finally getting an answer.

"Your tracker." The Capitol woman said bluntly before jabbing the needle in 12's arm.

I kept watching 12 after that, noting that she wasn't as docile as all the other District 12 members.

Katniss, I think her name was, turned to the little girl from 11 and started talking to her. I wasn't close enough to hear what was being said but the little girl had a hint of a smile on her face.

This made me have a little bit of respect for 12 as she was being nice to a frightened little girl, exactly the kind of thing I would do.

As the jet landed, and everyone hurried out to meet their stylists, I realised Cato hadn't let go of my hand the whole journey.

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but smile a little.


	12. 12

**~ BLONDE BIMBO ~**

Blinking, my eyes quickly adjust to the harsh glare of the sunlight. The cornucopia gleams like a trophy in the middle of the tribute plates.

Glancing around, I notice District 12's male tribute was two to my left, he was trying to cover up how scared he looked but failed miserably. Rue was five to my right. I catch her eyes and when I notice her staring at a pack near the cornucopia, I shake my head and point towards the forest.

However, what worries me most is that I can't see Cato, Clove or Marvel, they must be on the other side.

I didn't notice that the timer had been counting down until I hear the loud voice saying ''5''.

Goodbye District 1.

4.

Goodbye Aunt Cashmere and Uncle Gloss.

3.

I'll see you soon Mum and Dad.

2.

1.

Go!

My legs hurtle forwards towards the bow and arrows and I grab the pack of knives next to it. Grabbing one out for my protection, I throw the rest of the pack to Clove as she enters the Cornucopia, she quickly pulls one out and slashes the throat of the nearest tribute.

District 4's male tribute tries to attack me but I swiftly kick him in the chest and he falls back into Cato's arms, who winks at me and then takes care of the tribute.

After ten minutes, the Bloodbath is over and any remaining tributes have fled the Cornucopia. Rummaging through the stash, I discover more daggers and some water canteens.

Cato comes over to me and checks to see if I have any injuries. After reassuring him that I'm perfectly fine for the 50th time, he gives me a quick peck on the lips before joining the others.

"Hey guys, start looking for sleeping bags. We're going to need them." I yell at whoever can hear me.

I hear someone reply with ''Okay.''

"What do we even need sleeping bags for?" I hear a nasal voice ask, as I join the group at the centre of the cornucopia.

It was then that I saw that the annoying blonde tribute from District 4 had joined the Career pack.

"Because, you idiot, we need to stay warm at night." Clove deadpanned.

I walked over to Clove to assess the knives she had.

"What the hell is she doing with us?" I whispered furiously to Clove, we had been in the arena for about 15 minutes and I could already feel my anger peaking.

"She took down a tribute that tried to attack Cato, and so I guess the guys decided she was Career pack material.''

"You mean they liked the look of her.''

Clove sniggered and after we swap knives to the ones that suited us best, we both turn back to the conversation. Glimmer chose that time to ask another highly stupid question.

"But can't we just like, start a fire?"

"Be my guest." I said cheerfully. Clove choked on a laugh.

"Indie, be nice. No you can't. Because then other tributes will find you, and you will end up dead.'' Cato explained.

"No offense, Glitter, but why are you even here. If I remember correctly, you only got a 6. That's not exactly Career pack talent." I state.

''It's Glimmer! And Cato wants me here, don't you Cato?'' Glimmer simpers.

I turn to look at Cato but he just stares up at the sky. Scoffing, I walk over to Clove and we set up camp at the Cornucopia.

"As soon as it gets dark, we should make a move. Some tributes will be desperate enough to come back here in the hopes of getting one of us." I inform Marvel and Cato.

"Who put you in charge?" Glimmer says haughtily. "I think Cato should be in charge."

"Fine. Oh great and mighty leader, what do you think we should do?" I say imitating Glimmer's tone of adoration.

Marvel and Clove smirk to themselves whilst Glimmer just glares. Cato ignores my tone and responds normally.

"I agree with Indie. We should set up camp here just until we find out who's still alive and then make a move."

 **NIGHT FALL**

The Capitol's anthem fades as the last dead tribute's face fades away. This year, they've put information that tells you who killed the fallen tributes. So far, Cato had the most kills. I released a deep breath that I didn't realise I was holding when I saw that Rue was still alive. Surprisingly so was District 12.

"Interesting." Glimmer muses.

My head whips towards the girl and the urge to put an arrow in her foot became increasingly stronger.

"What the hell is so interesting about a bunch of children being murdered?!" I fume, my cheeks flamed as I glare at the girl.

"That's not the interesting part but it does make for a good show."

Cato dashes forwards and wraps his arms around me as I lunge for her.

"It's interesting how you say I don't have the talent to be in the Career pack yet I've killed more people than you. You haven't even killed a tribute yet."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that having a heart meant I wasn't suited to be in the Career pack. However, I'm sure I can change your mind."

Cato lets go of me as he feels me relax.

However, it was a bad idea because I pull an arrow out and notch it on to the bow, pulling back I take in a deep breath and let it go before she even gets the chance to move. Nobody moves as it whizzes past her ear and lodges itself into a bag of apples behind her, the apple falls to the floor. Right where I wanted it.

"What the hell?! You could've killed me! Cato!" Glimmer screeches.

"Trust me, if she wanted to hit you then you'd be dead. Indie hit exactly where she wanted to." Cato shoots her down. Glimmer looks crestfallen until Marvel comes to her aid.

"Stop being a bitch, Indiana. Apologise, there was no need for that."

Marvel never uses my full name, even when he's mad at me. I guess our friendship is truly over.

"I want to go after the girl from 12." Cato states loudly.

Clove and I look up from our conversation and I notice that Marvel and Glimmer aren't sat with the rest of us.

"I agree. Her test score was too high for her to not be a threat. Where are the terrible two?" I ask.

"They're looking at the packs around the outside of the cornucopia." Clove informs Cato and I.

"Makes sense. You know, because the darkness doesn't impair their vision or anything. Clove, do you mind informing them that we're going to be leaving soon, please?" I smile at the younger girl.

"Sure thing, Indie."

Clove strides out the cornucopia as Cato walks up to me.

"You okay? I know Glimmer's getting on your nerves."

"Why did you let her join us? She doesn't have the skills. She's getting to get herself-or one of us-killed." I vent.

"She was willing to save my life." Cato defends.

"Probably just so she could shag you!"

"Good thing I have a thing for someone else then!" Cato implies.

We look at each other for a few seconds before I move closer to him and press my lips against his. This kiss is a lot calmer than the last one but there's still just as much passion.

"You drive me crazy." Cato whispers before kissing me once again.

"Stop talking."

We pull apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat and I turn, still in Cato's arms, to see the other three stood there staring at us.

Clove stands there with a smug smile (I had told her previously what happened between Cato and I), Marvel was looking anywhere but us and Glimmer looked dejected.

Smirking, I grab my weapons and stride past them, Clove stood by my side and Cato swiftly following.

"Are you two coming or are you planning on standing there until someone kills you?" Clove snickers at the pair.

They gather their senses and follow us as we venture into the forest. We keep walking throughout the forest and along the way we picked up District 12's male tribute.

After some threatening and almost strangling, he had convinced us that he wanted to take down Katniss Everdeen just as much as us. That didn't stop me from keeping a close eye on him.

I saw his interview and the gleam in his eye when he talked about his crush on her, you can't hide feelings that strong.


	13. 13

**~ MUD AND DRIED BLOOD ~**

The sun starts to rise as the forest floor becomes smooth rock. However, there is no way to know if they had truly been walking for a whole night or if the Gamemakers were trying to hurry this thing along.

After a couple feet, I begin to hear the sound of a running lake and stopping short, I bent down to check the rock. It was wet and mossy.

"There's a lake ahead. We should wash up and fill up the water canteens." I advise the others.

Everyone agrees apart from Glimmer who stays silent. All of us stride towards the lake, picking up the pace as we hear a loud splash that could only be caused by an object as large as a human.

In the water, we spot District 12's female tribute and Cato lets out a whoop of delight. This alerts District 12 and she dashes out of the water. I noticed she was hobbling, which meant, she was injured, but she didn't give up her quick pace.

Katniss scrambles up a tree and I admire her tree climbing skills, I wasn't aware that they had trees in District 12.

''You're mine now Girl On Fire." Cato yells up at her as the others join us at the base of the tree she's in.

District 12 taunts Cato for a bit before challenging him to come up after her.

"Here, take this." Glimmer yanks the bow and arrow off me and goes to hand it to Cato but he just gestures to the huge sword at his waist.

I'm too shocked at the audacity of her to even take it back off her.

Cato tries to climb the tree but falls down, he attempts again but the branch breaks and he falls again.

Grabbing his hand, I yank him up and quickly check if he's okay.

"Move over, idiot." Glimmer mutters before attempting to climb the tree.

She fails too.

Glimmer tries to launch an arrow at Katniss' head but miserably fails.

"Give me that. Before you take someone's eye out." I yank my bow and arrows back and shake my head at her lack of skill.

"Let's just wait her out." Peeta says reasonably. "She's got to come down at some point."

"I hate to admit it but she's right."

We set up camp and Cato and Clove had gone to collect some wood for the fire and I was keeping guard.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Peeta watching Katniss and as the light begins to fade, Peeta turns away from her and notices me watching.

"Be careful, Peeta." I warn.

"Pardon?"

"If the others notice, they won't hesitate to kill you."

"I don't know what you're on about." He says haughtily.

"Just heed my warning."

Peeta turns away but mutters a quick thank you.

Cato and Clove return and once the fire gets started, I snuggle up into Cato's side and he wraps an arm around me.

I attempt to strike up a conversation with Marvel but he ices me out and turns to Glimmer, who smirks victoriously at me.

"Cato." I simper.

"Yes?"

Leaning up towards Cato, my tongue quickly darts out and when I snuggle back into Cato's side, he realises that his ear's wet.

"Gross Indie. I'm going to get you back for that." Cato growls before tackling Indie and proceeding to tickle her.

"Do you guys mind?" Glimmers mutters before walking past us and 'accidentally' kicking my foot. I respond by tripping her up.

"You might want to be careful around her Glimmer. There's lots of twigs and sticks, we don't want you falling over now."

Clove snickers and we both start talking about Glimmer's terrible shooting skills. I felt a little bit bad talking about her behind her back but my intense dislike for her outweighed the guilt.

The Capitol anthem goes off and only one face appears in the sky.

Once again, I'm relieved to notice that the face doesn't belong to Rue. I know it will soon but for the moment, I'm holding on to the hope.

As the fire begins to die down, we all lie down and attempt to get some sleep. I'm lying on Cato's arm but after a while, I sit up and call out to Marvel, who was on watch.

"Marvel." I whisper to my long time best friend.

"What?" He whispers back.

"Do you hate me?" I say choking on my words.

"Of course not. I could never hate you." Marvel says sincerely.

"Then why are you icing me out? I need you." I whimper.

"Oh Indie. I'm so sorry. Come here."

I crawl over to Marvel and sit on his lap wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just thought that if I made you hate me, it would be easier for you to get home."

"Marvy, I could never hate you. You've been there for me through everything. I could never go home knowing I would never see you again." I sob into his neck.

Marvel squeezes me tighter and we stay quiet for a while.

 **THIRD PERSON**

Indie finally calms down and stops crying and her breaths get deeper and more even. Marvel gazes down at her tangled blonde hair and decides that it's now or never.

"Indie, I have to tell you something." He whispers in her ear.

However, when there's no response, Marvel look down at her and realise she's fallen asleep. Despite the mud and dried blood, she's still as beautiful as always.

Chuckling, Marvel lies down carefully with her still in my arms and drift off to sleep.

Cato shoots up from his position on the floor when he notices the absence of Indie and is about to alarm the others when he discovers her in Marvel's arms.

Cato is happy to see that they made up as he knows how much it upset her to be fighting with him.

On the other hand, he glares at Marvel and Cato realises just how much he'd love to break the arms he has wrapped around Indie.

It's at that point that Cato realises just how screwed he is; he caught feelings for the pretty blonde from District 1.


	14. 14

**~ LIFE WAS CRUEL ~**

We're rudely awoken by the sound of buzzing and I feel a sharp stinging on my arms. Marvel and I jump up quickly grabbing our weapons and running towards the lake swatting at the Tracker Jackers following us. I see Cato and Clove running ahead but don't spot Glimmer anywhere.

"Cato!" I hear the irritating voice of Glimmer shrieking.

I take one look at Marvel and he can tell what I'm about to do as he tries to stop me but I throw him by bow and dart away from him back towards the shrieks of Glimmer.

The blonde is covered by a swarm and grabbing her by the arm, I try and lift her onto my back, bites cover more of my body but I still try and run away. We get so far before I can't carry her anymore and drop her.

"Go. Lake. Go to Lake." I stutter and Glimmer nods before taking off.

However, Cato yelling halts us both and she changes direction.

Panting, I try to catch my breath but the stings make it impossible to gain the oxygen I need.

Following the sounds of Peeta yelling, I come into a clearing and see Cato stood over Peeta wielding his sword. Blood drips from it and Peeta lay panting on the floor, I could tell Cato was furious because the vein in his neck was popping out.

"Cato stop!" Rushing over to the pair, I try to push Cato away from Peeta but I'm too weak to.

"Indie." Marvel gasps, he rushes over to me and takes me into his arms.

Glimmer and Clove rush over to us and give Marvel their water canteens, he quickly pours them on my bites and I feel the stinging subside.

"Cato, leave him alone. You've injured him, now let him go."

"You don't understand. He let her get away. She almost killed us and he let her go."

"He loves her. I would've done the same thing for you."

Cato stares at me and then looks back at Peeta.

"Go. But if I see you again, you're a dead man."

Peeta quickly hobbles off into the forest and nobody bothers to watch him go.

Cato rushes over to me and pulls me out of Marvel's arms and into his.

"Are you okay?" Cato says gently but then his temper gets the best of him. ''You dumb bitch! You could have been killed! Why did you go back?" Cato yells.

"I couldn't just let Glimmer die. It would've been inhumane, you monster!"

"She's dead anyway! Only one of us can survive. The least you can do is try and keep yourself alive! If not for you, then for me. For Marvel. For your aunt and uncle. For your parents."

"Do not bring my family into this, you asshole! Why do you care if I live anyway? It's just one tribute closer to you winning, right?! That's all you want. To win. Fuck the rest of us, am I right?!"I screech.

By this time, the other three Careers had walked off a little bit to tend to their wounds and get away from us. They clearly thought we would end up trying to kill each other and didn't want to be caught in the cross fire.

"I don't know! Maybe! But I would never hurt you because I've discovered that I have feelings for you!" Cato fumes, breathing heavily.

"I've discovered that I have feelings for you too." I say quietly.

Cato backs me up until a tree prevents me from going any further.

"Say that again." He growls.

"I have feelings for you."

"Fuck."

Our lips meet but this time Cato is gentle. His mouth is warm and I feel his tongue teasing my lip, asking for entrance. I open my mouth a little and his tongue rubs against mine.

At first, it's a battle for dominance but then Cato gets the upper hand and his arms warp around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"As much as I hate to break up what I'm sure is a great game of tonsil tennis, we really should be moving. Other tributes may have heard the yelling." Clove snickers.

Cato wraps his arm around my waist and we both walk over to the others. I intertwine my hand with Marvel's and he hands me my bow and arrows. I notice a couple of arrows missing but I'm just grateful that he saved my weapon.

"Indie, I want to thank-."

"Don't." I cut her off. "I was just doing the right thing. Don't make me regret it." I say with a small smile, she smiles back with a quick nod of acknowledgement.

"Clove's right. We should get moving."

"We should go back to the cornucopia. Set up camp and keep all the supplies to ourselves." Marvel suggests.

Everyone agrees and after we've done one last check of injuries, we set off back towards the cornucopia.

Along the way we came across the District 3. After many sniffles and pleads for his life, we decide to keep him with us and he sets up landmines around our supplies.

There's not many of us left now. The ones still alive are Marvel and I (District 1), Clove and Cato (District 2), the boy from 3, the girl from 5, the boy from 10, District 11 and District 12.

"Cato! Come here!" I yell to the deadly handsome guy, who jogs over at my call.

"What? Are you okay?" Cato says frantically.

It was kind of sweet how protective he was considering the circumstances. But then again, even if he did want to keep his life, he wasn't a monster.

"Is it just me or is that smoke?" I point towards the plume of smoke coming from west of the cornucopia.

"Idiots." He mutters.

The pair of us walk back over to the others and discuss tactics.

"There's two fires going at the moment, which means at least two tributes. We should split up." Clove suggests.

"Clove, you're with me. Glimmer, you go with Marvel and Indie." Cato says.

"Should we really leave him alone? He can't defend our supplies." Glimmer gestures towards District 3.

"Nobody can get to our supplies anyway." I point out. "The landmines are too well done."

"Glimmer, if you're that worried. Stay here with him." Clove scoffs.

"Fine. I will."

Making sure my arrows are strapped securely to my back, I walk over to Marvel and we start walking off until Cato calls me.

"You be careful out there." He whispers. "Watch her back." He directs this comment to Marvel.

Shaking my head, I give him a quick kiss before jumping on Marvel's back and forcing him forward.

By the time we reach the clearing, the smoke had almost gone and as our vision clears we realise that the tribute was long gone.

"Marvel, look. This was planned, we were set up. We have to get back. Now."

Screams could be heard not far from us and I realised it was Rue. I tried to ignore it and just kept walking but after a couple of steps, I realised Marvel wasn't behind me anymore.

"Marvel!" I yell frantically before running back to where we were before.

"MARVEL!!" I scream not caring who hears me.

Following the sounds of crying, I come upon a scene that will haunt me forever.

Rue was lying in Katniss' arms with a spear in her chest. Marvel's spear.

"Oh god.." I whisper.

Katniss' head whips towards me and she loads a make shift bow with one of my arrows.

"Wait, I'm not going to harm you." I stutter, throwing my bow down. "Please, I just want to help."

Katniss puts her bow down and I take a step forward. That was a mistake because I see a sight that makes me sick to my knees.

"No." I whisper before getting louder.

"No. No. No. NO. NO! NOOOOO! MARVEL!" I crawl over to his body and hold him in my arms, sobbing.

I look over at Katniss and fight the urge to lunge at her.

"You. You did this to him." I glare.

"I had no choice. He killed Rue." Katniss pleads.

"Get away from here before I kill you." I spit at her.

Katniss picks up Rue and darts off into the forest. As soon as she's gone, I bury my head in Marvel's chest and sob harder than I ever have before.

"You promised Marvy. You promised you would never leave me. You lied." I whisper to my best friend who was gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry Indie." He coughs and blood dribbles out the side of his mouth.

"Marvy please. Don't leave me."

"I'd never... leave you, short stuff. Indie, I have to... t-tell you something." Marvel coughs out.

"I l-lov-" Marvel was cut short and he takes his last breath.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I let out a scream of anguish.

"Indie!" Cato calls worriedly. "Indie! Baby! Where are you?"

I'm too busy sobbing to tell him that I was alive. 5 minutes later, Cato bursts through the trees but comes to a stop when he sees me lying on the floor with Marvel in my arms.

Marvel looked so peaceful and it would have been easy to pretend he was just sleeping but the arrow protruding from his chest was burnt into my brain. Clove follows shortly after Cato but she stands silently by a tree.

"Oh Indie, Baby, I'm so sorry." Cato whispers before coming to sit by me. "Did you see it?"

All I can do is shake my head.

Cato puts his arm around me and tries to lift me up.

"Indie, we have to go. They need to collect his body." Cato reasons.

Shaking my head, I cling even harder to Marvel.

"Indie, we can't leave him here. They need to collect his body and send it back to his parents."

I sob even harder at the thought Mr and Mrs Kentwell. I can't even begin to imagine the pain they must be going through.

"I love you too, Marvy." I whisper before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Cato pulls me away and we stand over by Clove as the hovercraft comes to take Marvel away. The world around me stays turning and little black spots fill my vision as I struggle to breathe.

"Cato." I rasp. "I can't breathe."

Unfortunately, I was too quiet and faint in his arms.

 **THIRD P.O.V.**

Gloss stands up abruptly and storms out the room but not before throwing his glass at the wall.

Indie was right, the Games were barbaric. He'd just lost a boy he'd known forever and now his niece was dealing with it all alone.

The Games had to be stopped.

Cashmere sank to the floor and sobbed into her hands.

Marvel was gone and she was never going to see him again.

Indie was right, she always was. Cashmere was never going to walk downstairs and see him and Indie snuggled up on the sofa laughing.

The Games had to be stopped.

Mrs Kentwell screamed as she watched her only son get an arrow to the chest. She watched as Indie found him and this caused her to scream even more.

Marvel was gone and now Mrs Kentwell would never see her son and Indie get married and start a family.

The Games had to be stopped.

Mr Kentwell just stared blankly at the wall devoid of any emotion. His son gone. Indie shouldn't have had to see Marvel like that. It wasn't fair. Life was cruel and Marvel's was too short.

The Games had to be stopped.

District 1 and District 11 had never had anything in common and were as different from each other as anything ever could be. At this moment in time though, they shared a pain. They had both lost someone. They shared a common thought.

The Games had to be stopped.


	15. 15

**~ DRAMATIC ~**

Debris was scattered everywhere. All of our supplies had been destroyed by the landmines and Cato was absolutely livid. Storming up to Glimmer and the male from District 3, he demanded to know what had happened. The District 3 male didn't last much longer after that because in a fit of rage, Cato snapped his neck.

"Please Indie, please don't let him kill me. You saved my life, remember?" Glimmer pleaded. I just stared at the air past her blankly.

"Where's Marvel?" Glimmer asked.

I clenched my jaw and felt a red hot anger towards her, it was unjust but it as there and it wasn't going away.

"Marvel is dead. He's gone! Maybe if you hadn't stayed to flirt with 3 over there, he'd still be alive. But no, you just wanted attention." I yell.

I didn't mean any of what I was saying. Of course it wasn't Glimmer's fault but the rage just kept coming. It wasn't until Cato came stalking over that I did something I would really regret.

"Please Indie. It's not my fault. Stop him."

Keeping my face devoid of emotion, I pulled out my knife and plunged it into Glimmers neck. Instantly, the cannon boomed out announcing her demise.

"Finally." Clove mumbled under her breath.

Stumbling through the forest, the three of us remaining try to hunt down the remaining tributes.

"There's only 7 of us left. Us three, District 5 female, District 11 male and District 12." I say, deadly calm. "We need to take them out and then split up."

"Should we go after District 11 first? He's the biggest threat." Clove asks, more to Cato than me.

"That's a good idea. We should split up after that." Cato agrees.

"I want District 12." I state.

"We can get them together." Cato reassures.

Before I can reply, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms overhead.

"Congratulations to our last 7 contenders! There has been a change in the rules. Two tributes may be declared victors if they are the last two alive. It must be a male and a female. Good luck to you all!"

The weight of what was just said sinks in 5 minutes later and I take one look at Clove and Cato and know I must leave, at night.

"Well then." Cato goes to say before Clove and I both shoot him a glare.

After that, the rest of the journey is continued on in silence. We find what seems to be a safe area as night begins to fall and the cold surrounds us.

"Should we start a fire?" Clove asks.

"Definitely not. We have no idea where Thresh is." I state.

Clove and Cato start up a conversation but I sit on the ground staring at the leaves.

All I can think about is Marvel and the past years we spent together. He was my best friend, my partner in crime, my other half and he had been cruelly ripped away from me.

I know I'm going to die and when the time comes, I will welcome it gratefully.

However, I couldn't bare it if the last thing I saw before I died was Cato or Clove killing me. That's why I must leave.

Eventually Clove and Cato lie down and soon their snores fill my ears. Quickly, I gather my weapons and some food packets and wander blindly in the dark. I find a nice, sturdy tree and climb up it.

Pain courses through me and touching my head, I realise I must have hit it on the way up as my hand comes away sticky with blood. Cato would be waking up soon and I felt guilty about not saying goodbye, I really liked him but

unfortunately the circumstances were not the best.

Soon him and Clove would be hunting me down so that they could go home victorious. The pain in my head intensifies and I have to fight myself to stay awake, blood gushes into my eye and I have to resist the urge to scream as I scrub the blood away.

Trumpets blare and I resist the urge to groan at the arrival of a new announcement. The last one was complicated enough.

"Hello, my goodhearted tributes! In celebration of coming this far, we've organised a feast! Now, hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation already, but this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find something in a backpack with your district number at the cornucopia at dawn. Think hard about whether or not you'll show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance."

The trumpets sound again and the announcement is over. Medicine for my head! That's what will be in my pack but, is it worth the risk.

"They're just trying to hurry this thing along." I grumble.

Sliding down the tree, my knee buckles as my feet land on the ground and I stumble a bit due to dizziness. If Cato or Thresh were to find me now, I'd surely be dead.

Gathering my senses, I breathe in and out deeply a couple of times to get rid of the nausea and start my trek back to the cornucopia. Despite the pounding in my head, I'm alert and my eyes are constantly searching for any sign of threat.

 **AT DAWN**

Hiding in a bush, I notice a table in the middle of the cornucopia holding two large backpacks for 2 and 11, two medium sized backpacks for 1 and 5 and a miniature backpack for 12.

I see a flash of red hair as the female from District 5 darts out of a bush, grabs her pack and darts back into the bushes. I decide I'll wait here until someone notices me or until District 2 collect their pack.

I wait a little longer and Katniss sprints towards her pack on the table. Clove comes out of a bush and throws a knife at Katniss who blocks it with her pack.

As payback, Katniss shoots an arrow into Clove's arm. I want to go help Clove but I can't risk being found. Clove charges Katniss, knocking her to the floor and pinning her down.

I'm too far away to hear the conversation but from the looks of it, Clove is taunting Katniss. Suddenly, Clove is thrown off of Katniss by Thresh who came hurtling towards her.

Thresh has the upper hand as he throws Clove against the cornucopia and pins her to it. Thresh starts screaming about something to do with Rue and Clove screams out for Cato. Thresh slams the rock into Clove's head as Cato hurries towards his District partner.

A cannon booms.

I let out a gasp as Clove's dead body slides down to the floor. Another friend gone. Another child dead. Katniss and Thresh had run in different directions and I walk over to Cato as he's knelt over Clove's body begging her to still be alive.

The dizziness returns and my head still bleeds but I manage to walk over to Cato and kneel beside him.

"Cato." I whisper placing my hand on his arm. "I'm sorry."

He turns towards me and places his head in the crook of my neck, holding me tightly to him. Blood is dripping down my face and onto Cato but he pays no attention to it.

"I didn't even know back home but she was only 16 and we'd become friends since we got on that train. I was meant to protect her."

"Shh, it's okay. Just breathe."

Cato pulls away from me after and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh shit, your head. Let's get some salve on that." He helps me stand up and we walk over hand in hand to the table where only my pack remains.

Cato rips it open and pulls out the pot of healing salve before gently rubbing it on my wound. Instantly my head begins to feel better and my vision clears.

"There's a note for you."

'Indie, stay strong. You're doing great baby girl. We're so sorry about Marvel. Cato seems nice. Love always CG'.

"My aunt and uncle seem to like you. No clue why." I snigger.

"Ha ha. Someone's funny."

"I know I am. That's why you like me." I tease.

"That's one of the reasons." Cato grumbles. "I want to go after Thresh."

"I want to come with you."

Surprisingly, Cato agrees with me. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again. We can win this together. We can be together, if that's what you want."

"I'm sorry I ran off in the middle of the night. I do want to be with you. I just didn't want to make you choose between Clove and I."

"I would have chosen you." Cato practically whimpers. "I think I'm falling in love with you. I know it's stupid, we've known each other for two seconds but I feel like you know all of me."

"Cato, I think I'm in love with you too." I whisper. "I really want to kiss you right now but there will be enough time after we win to do that."

"I agree." He chuckles.

 **THE LAST DAY**

Cato was bleeding from a deep cut after his fight with Thresh and as strong as he was trying to be, I know it was bothering him. A cannon had sounded earlier and the girl from District 5 was shown as dead.

"You need to rest, Cato."

"I need to make sure you get out of here."

"You'll bleed out."

"Don't be so dramatic." He scoffs.

As we hobble along, the sky begins to darken and the arena becomes quieter. The sounds of birds and other wildlife stops, even the leaves in the wind are silent.

"I guess they're in a rush to hurry this thing up." I snort.

Growling can be heard from very close behind us and I know Cato heard it as well as he picks up the pace. The growling gets louder and louder.

"Indie, run!" Cato yells and the pair of us break into a sprint.

The mutts drive us towards the cornucopia but somehow Cato and I get split up.

My pace slows down as I don't hear the mutts behind me but the sound of my heartbeat drowns out the sounds of footsteps behind me and I don't notice the spear entering my stomach until it's too late.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry. I thought you were a mutt." The frantic voice of Peeta Mellark said. "Indie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

I yank the spear out of my stomach but it's too late. I already know I'm going to die. White hot agony sears through me until the pain stops and everything is numb.

I don't even feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. The sound of mutts could be heard coming towards us and Peeta takes off running, not even bothering to look back.

Staggering, I fall to the ground clutching my abdomen and gasping for breath. The mutts are so close that I could practically the warmth of their breath on my face.

Staring up at the sky, I think of Marvel and my parents and then a mutt's face is above me, the eyes look so familiar; Marvel's eyes.

The last thing I hear is the cannon announcing my death and my scream dies in my throat as the Marvel mutt bites down on my neck.


	16. 16

**~ VICTORY? ~**

 **THIRD P.O.V**

Cato heard the cannon and prayed to whoever would listen that the cannon was Peeta but as soon as he heard the two pairs of footsteps on the other side of the cornucopia, he knew his Indie was gone.

Cato scrambles up to the top of the cornucopia and is swiftly accompanied by Katniss and Peeta. The mutts below them resembled some sort of dog but the eyes were the freakiest part, their eyes were the eyes of the fallen tributes.

And the one that resembled Indie kept her eyes firmly trained on Cato.

Peeta yells out as he slides down the cornucopia and a mutt almost grabs him. Cato grabs his hand and pulls him up.

However, when Cato notices that Peeta doesn't have a weapon he puts two and two together and puts him in a choke hold.

"You did it, didn't you? It wasn't a mutt. It was you." Cato seethes.

"It w-was an a-accident. I swear." Peeta chokes out.

Cato just grips tighter. Katniss draws back her bow and aims it at Cato's head. At this moment in time, Cato doesn't care much about winning anymore. What's the point in winning if Indie isn't by his side?

"Do it! I'm dead anyway, right? I always was. There's no point winning now. Indie's gone. We can only be together in death." Cato blubbers.

Guilt courses through Peeta but still he raises his arm and draws an X on Cato's hand in blood.

Katniss shoots her arrow into Cato's hand and he lets go of Peeta with an exclamation of pain. Cato takes a step backs and falls into the crowd of awaiting mutts. Cato screams in pain as the mutts pounce on him and their sharp teeth tear his skin.

"Please." Cato yells to the couple still stood on the cornucopia, begging them to spare him from the torment.

"Make it count." Peeta tells Katniss as she pulls back the arrow and lets it fly into Cato's skull. A cannon fires and the mutts disappear. It's over. District 12 have won.

However, as the sun rises, the announcement never comes.

Katniss and Peeta slide down off the cornucopia and stand a little bit away from it, trying to distance themselves from the body of Cato Hadley.

"What are they waiting for?" Peeta asks curiously.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." The voice of Claudius Templesmith shatters the hopes of the two tributes.

Peeta hands Katniss the knife in his hand and backs up.

"Do it."

"I can't." Katniss whispers.

"Just do it. I don't want to die like Cato." Peeta confesses. "Or like Indie."

Katniss throws the knife to the ground beside Peeta's feet.

"Then you kill me! You try to live with it!" Katniss says angrily.

After much debating about who should kill who, Katniss gets an idea. She pulls out the Nightlock berries from her jacket and hands have the berries to Peeta.

"You die, I do too. On the count of three?"

Peeta nods and kisses the raven haired girl one last time.

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

They put the berries in their mouth and before they can chew, Claudius announces their victory. Promptly, Katniss and Peeta spit out the berries.

 **CROWNING OF THE VICTORS**

Cashmere and Gloss are sat with Brutus and Enobaria yet not one of them are talking. They just stare at the screen that shows the two new Victors being crowned.

Hatred courses through Cashmere and Gloss when they see Peeta Mellark. Their niece is dead because of him. The hatred intensifies when they see Katniss. They lost the two children they loved and cared for because of two tributes from District 12. Of all the districts, it had to be District 12.

"At least they're together now." Brutus whispers.

Brutus and Enobaria were sadden at losing Indie as they'd known her since she was a little girl. The two mentors had been rooting for Indie and Cato.

Cashmere bursts into tears before retiring to her room.

There had been great losses this year, loss that will affect past Victors.

Everyone was thinking the same thing. District 1 to District 12. Past Victors. Even the Capitol. They all shared a common thought.

The Games had to be stopped.

 **A/N: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. THIS IS NOT THE END!!!!!!!!!! SECOND BOOK IS CALLED PUGNATOR**


	17. IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR NOTE - IMPORTANT**

There is an updated version i.e. re-written in 3rd person, on my Wattpad, if anyone would like to read it in 3rd POV.

My Wattpad username is **SensationalSleeping.**


End file.
